Cracked
by PenguinsWaddle
Summary: Arai is the top criminal. Gaara is out of time and out of resources. Joining together as a team, they will be cracking trouble in Suna together, but can they get over their addiction. Not only to blood, but to each other? GaaraXOV
1. Prologue

**_Cracked_**

"Well, if crime fighters fight crime and fire fighters fight fire, what do freedom fighters fight? They never mention that part to us, do they?" -George Carlin

"Well, looks like the verdict is clear" The Judge snickered, glaring down at Arai who just narrowed her eyes back. She dared him to do it, she dared him to say it. The man in the robe just smirked back and leaned forward.

"Jury, have you come to a verdict?"

"We have your honor" A shaky man stood in the jury area, instantly getting a death look shot at him from the girl. Growling silently at the man, he jumped and turned back to the judge with his paper trembling in his hands.

"We find the defendant, Arai Mizuzu, Guilty of all charges" instantly there was cheering and laughter, but the girl only glowered towards the judge who grinned back.

"and I'll charge her right now, I sentence the Death Penalty" Silence ran through the court as everyone who turned to the girl who's grin grew crooked as she rolled her shoulders back to stare down the judge.

"Are you scared Mizuzu?" The judge whispered.

"I? Are you talking to me!" Arai cackled, throwing her head back in a full laugh. Everyone sat even more still as she finished laughing and quickly jerked her head toward the judge challenging her back, "Nothing scares me"

"You're right, you're just a cracked woman aren't you Mizuzu?" the judge sneered as her wicked grin grew.

"No, I just like Fire, explosives, and screaming..." She looked to the audience and shot a giant smile, "Let's see who's ballsy enough to get me off death row this time?" Arai looked back to the judge.

"you're never escaping this time!"

"We'll see" Arai laughed, humming to herself as they led her away from the court. There was hushed voices, and whimpers from women who had felt the wrath of Arai, but in the back were two strangers to this scene. They made no noise, they didn't move, they just stood and watched as Arai walked back a third convicted criminal. Somehow she always escaped and continued to wreck havoc on any country she set her eyes on. The last country left was the country that wanted her, not hurt them, but to work for them.

"Say's she'll do anything for cash and chocolate"

"That's easy"

"So we're going to break out a convicted serial killer for the kage?"

"Yeap"

"Well, he did say this one would be a hard one"

"Sounds like it"

"Do you say anything more than three words?"

"Nope"

They spoke to themselves in a language unheard of by the people of Kohana, so they watched the strangers speak their foreign tongue before turning on their heel and leaving with their capes billowing behind them. They had their work cut out for them, as they watched Arai jump into a metal carrage with ninja around it, Arai sticking her head out and flirting with the blond boy who looked utterly flustered as she cooed and winked her sick vile into his head.

"Hey! You leave him alone!" a pink haired girl screeched, but Arai looked up and for an instant her eyes met those of the strangers. That's when she grinned mischievously and looked back down to continue manipulating and horrifying the young ones. A silver haired man came over, shoved her back into the cart, and shut the window, but they watched as she took another glance at them before being stuffed inside.

"She saw us"

"So?"

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"I think not"

"Is she as cracked as they say? They called her Murderous Mizuzu"

"She's not the problem"

"Who is?"

"Them…."


	2. Chapter 1

**_Cracked_**

"Time is a great teacher, unfortunately it kills all its pupils" – Louis Berloiz

Chapter one:

Arai sat in the metallic truck, feeling night come over her as they continued to travel to the super max. They had been waiting for an extra hour for her papers to go through. Now, leaving for the building deepest in the woods so that she would probably never make it to, the eyes of the two men burned in her mind. They were working for someone. Arai could see it, they worked for someone and that someone wanted her to do something for them then she could have her freedom. It got her cash and cash brought chocolate. Yum. So as she laid on the ground in her chains, sleeping mostly when a giant thud sound engulfed her.

"Their here" She sang, sitting up and looking to the door where there were muffled fighting sounds. However, instantly, the doors were ripped open and she was grabbed. Helping out her capture carry her, she focused her weight forward so they could run faster as the one carried her ran, the other behind keeping the ninja's on the ground.

"So, who do you work for?" Arai asked only to feel a sharp pain in her back. Going wide eyed, she watched her sun set word turn into a fuzzy swirl before completely going black.

Everytime Arai would wake up into a fuzzy world of lights and noises, she was drugged again and watched as she lost herself into that fuzzy world of black again. Faces of her kills, the objects she had stolen, the bombs she had made and set off, they all came back as delicious memories as she waited to be let back into reality.

-_cracked_-

"Kazekage sir, the crime rate is higher than ever! Do you have any solution?"

"Kazekage, the crime family says they run the city now, what do you have to say to that?"

"Kazekage, what do you have planned to fix the bank robbery problem? Or the food shortage?" Gaara sighed and hung his head. He couldn't tell them what exactly he had planned for the city or how to fix it. Looking back up the over talkative reporters continued to shoot their annoying questions till he through up his hands to the air. Everyone went silent.

"I have a plan to fix all of this, but it will get here any day now and other than that, I have nothing to say" with that, he pushed through the crowd into his circle of ninja's and continued to walk through the city. The guard continued to say nothing but Temari, however, saw fit to say much more.

"Honestly Gaara, you're kazekage, you have to tell your people something."

"I can't tell them this" Gaara growled. Temari just shook her head disappointed as they continued to stride across the sand. "Besides, we're going to get the solution today" Gaara whispered as Temari dropped everything and turned to him.

"You weren't kidding!" She shouted as he nodded and continued on. "GAARA! YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU CAN'T BRING THAT …. THING HERE!"

"I am" Gaara answered, leaving her in the dust as he walked towards the gate. No one would approve of his thought process, but it was the only thing he could see fit to fix the growing crime. Get the best criminal to find and destroy the low criminals, then let her be on her way if she wanted. Gaara knew Arai, not very well but he knew her nonetheless. Arai Mizuzu was the top ranked chunin in the land of rain a few years ago. When he had to go do a mission with his siblings there, they were aided by her. She was a simple girl who had the mind of a crooked master mind. If you gave her chocolate, she'd do whatever you wanted, but she found the sound of screaming and explosions exhilarating. Arai had been the only one who understood Gaara at that time despite the fact her family adored her and both her parents gave her mountains of loved. Arai was just cracked, she was just something cruel and wicked and had always been. So when he heard she had been caught by the blond headed ninja Naruto and he had written about it, Gaara knew exactly who he could use to help Suna.

"It's perfect" He whispered as he walked to the gates and found Roi and Lee standing there with their straight faces and large black cloaks hiding their bodies, but a giant bag slung over Lee's shoulder.

"Got what I asked?" Gaara asked.

"Yeap" lee answered curtly, like he always did.

"She wasn't hard to get" Roi whispered, talking more than he needed, like always.

"Good, bring her to my office, don't let anyone see you" He warned and turned to walk away. Gaara needed this, he needed Arai's skills to take back his city. She wasn't some demon bearer, she didn't have magnificent power, but she was cracked and that was enough. She knew how to get what she wanted, and she was a damn good thief.

"KAZEKAGE! WAIT!" The newsreporters had seen him again. Gaara glared and looked to the ninjas who nodded and let him escape on his own. He didn't want to do this now, he was in too much of a good mood. He loved it when packages came on time…


End file.
